magifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Takashichea/Guideline Roughdraft
This is just a rough draft to be voted on by admins and wiki editors. Things will be missing. Just leave feedback. Thank you. '' '''Guidelines & Policies' Before editing one of the Wikia pages, be sure to check out the community Guidelines and Policies page to help keep the Wikia looking fresh and updated! Naming Policy Since it's complicated to stick to a Japanese or English only naming system regardless of fan or official used names in anime and manga, Magi Wikia will choose names on a case by case basis. For most of the reason, we choose names because is the name that most people would refer for that character. Sense Scan's names are used as a guideline but Magi Wikia will not stick 100% to it in some cases. Example *Reim instead of Leam *Borg instead of Bolg *Yamraiha instead of Yamuraiha *Magnostadt instead of Magnoshutatt *Serendine instead of Celendine Spoiler Policy *Please add information as far as the English scanlation including fan scanlation and official scanlation has reached. Don't add any information from RAW scans as it is considered spoilers and that information might not be accurate. *Articles should be independent of any point in the series, it should not be require to update these pages because of a new event in the series. It's not a race to update every page. Image Policy *We are no longer accepting .jpg format images, so please only upload high quality .png images. Any .jpg images not already uploaded, will be deleted. Thank you!! *Images that are put on List of Fights have to be 194x101!! *No fanarts or images not related to the wiki are allowed!! *Please name your images properly. *Manga Scans must have text erased if it's not a RAW scan. *Images, Scans, and GIFs must not be watermarked or discolored. *Please don't upload random GIFs. GIFs are mostly used for techniques and abilities. The rest of the GIFs stay in Tumblr or other forum sites. *Images must have fair use tagged on them, so we can track them easily if needed to replace the image with a higher quality version. *No nudity is allowed due to Wikia's Term of Use. We can censor the images if the image is important. Summary Licensing Default Image *Default images should include head and torso shots, and at least, bigger than 300 x 300 since our infoboxes pre-adjust images to that size. If your image is smaller than that, it will stretch and become blurry. Official Images are preferred foremost as our highest priority. Official art includes volume covers, magazine scans (ex: Animedia, Otomedia, PASH!), Shinobu Ohtaka's blog images. 2nd priority in case there are no official art, anime and manga images can be used. *Full body shots are only for appearance's mini image gallery sections. *References: Credit to NatiChan Article Policy *Character pages must be written in 3rd person. The only time to use past tense is the history section and sometimes the trivia section. *All articles must be objective. No fan speculation is allowed under most circumstances. Most details must have ref including trivia sections except for appearance section. *Stats - should reflect Magi_Wiki:Character_Stats currently as we don't have a new, official guidebook. *Height and Weight - must have references when you update them. References must be from official sources such as guide books or Ohtaka's blog. You provide link or image in said references. *Plagiarism: We don't allow users to plagiarize other wiki pages in this community. If you are editing Magi wiki pages on Wikipedia or other sources, you must rewrite your own work. You are not allowed to transfer your work. For those who cite our wiki pages, attribution must be added. Give credit where credit is due. *ReadMore - use to condense sections after 5-7 paragraphs. See conversation. *Please don't add empty sections. You should try to fill them if you can. Character Articles This is the format of headers we are using. Verb tense for character articles should be written in present tense except for History, Trivia, and Relationships. *Appearance - It includes a mini gallery of full body shots with width of 100 and height of 100 px. *Personality *History - all written in past tense *Plot *Abilities - includes abilities, techniques, and stats. Please use spellings based on Sense Scan. *Battles/Events *Relationships - be careful when writing this section. It is best to write alongside examples in the series. For romantic relationships, please don't not include speculations and write objectively. *Trivia - The best things to include are stuff from the official guidebook. Any comparisons to non related Magi pages such as this character looks like this character from another anime/comic book/media will be removed. *References *Navigation Comment Section on the Wiki Pages Please respect each other and the wiki pages. No insults to users or even the fictional characters since that usually flames arguments. Comments about wiki requests and suggestions go in Discord or Admin walls. Disputes First, you talk to the user. If an edit war persists, then try to compromise. If you cannot compromise, then ask an admin. Constructive criticism is allowed as long as you respect the other user. You must remain respectful and be careful of word choice as we have folks all over the world, and each user has their own sensitivity range. One tip is not to prejudge a wiki editor. Category:Blog posts